Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XXVII
400px|right Do poetów zbliża się książę Guido di Montefeltro. Dante opowiada mu o ówczesnym stanie Romanii, a w zamian słyszy z ust księcia historię jego życia. 1 Już wyprostował się i zmilkł ognisty :Język, i z wolna od nas w dal odpływał :Za zezwoleniem słodkiego lutnisty, 4 Wtem drugi, który w trop za nim przybywał, :Wierzchołka swego niewyraźnym sykiem :Wzrok nasz ku swemu zjawieniu pozywał. 7 Jak się zdarzyło z sycylijskim bykiem — :W którym, jak słuszna, naprzód zaznał kary :Samże mistrz, co go odlał — skąd porykiem 10 Wydobywał się z wnętrza jęk ofiary, :Przez co spiżowy potwór zdał się życie :Mieć i męczony być wnętrznymi żary, 13 Tak tu nie mając ujścia, należycie :Z naturą ognia, na gwarę ogniową :Zamieniało się potępieńca wycie. 16 Lecz skoro wyszedł głos płomienną głową :I drganie nadal takie, jak w przeprawie :Wziął od języka, tą nas witał mową 19 Duch z ognia: „O ty, do którego prawię, :Któryś przypomniał mi lombardzką stronę, :Mówiąc: »Idź sobie, już cię tu nie bawię«, 22 Choć przyjście moje może jest spóźnione, :Nie przykrzyj sobie kęs pogwarzyć ze mną, :Gdy się nie przykrzy, patrzaj mnie, co płonę. 25 Jeżeliś popadł w tę krainę ciemną :Z łacińskiej ziemi słodkiej, skąd ja moję :Do piekieł winę przyniosłem nikczemną, 28 W Romanii, powiedz, pokój-li czy boje? :Wiedz, że pochodzę z gór między Urbinem :A tą przełęczą, gdzie są Tybru zdroje". 31 Jeszcze schylony uważnie w kotlinę-m :Patrzał, gdy Wódz mój lekko w bok mię trąca, :Mówiąc: „Odezwij się, ten jest Latynem". 34 A na języku mym odpowiedź rąca :Natychmiast tymi wyrazy zabrzmiała: :„Duszo w płomiennym knocie gorejąca, 37 Romania twoja nigdy nie bywała :Wolna od wojny w sercu swych tyranów, :Lecz gdym ją żegnał, niby pokój miała. 40 Rawenna stoi jak za dawnych panów: :Orzeł Polenty tam swe gniazdo ściele :I swymi skrzydły otula Cerwianów. 43 Ziemia, która prób wytrwała tak wiele, :Darząc Francuzów krwawym cmentarzyskiem, :Zielonym Szponom przypadła w udziele, 46 Zaś stary kundys z psiakiem Werukijskiem, :Od których poszła Montanii zatrata, :Tam gdzie i dawniej krwawym gryzą pyskiem. 49 Stołb nad Lamonem i Santernu czata :Lwiątko z białego gniazda sobie wiodą, :Co zmienia wiarę od zimy do lata. 52 Gród, co mu Savio bok podmywa wodą, :Jak między górą leży a padołem, :Między niewolą żyje a swobodą". 55 „Teraz mi wyznaj, kto jesteś — zakląłem :Ducha — mniej mi bądź, niż tamci, surowy :I niech twa sława nie ginie z popiołem". 58 Więc, zaszumiawszy, ów język ogniowy :Na modłę swoją światłem zachybota, :Po czym takimi odzywa się słowy: 61 „Gdybym przypuszczał, że słucha istota, :Co się z tych ciemnic na słońce wybije, :Nie drgnąłby więcej płomień mego knota. 64 Lecz że z czeluści tych stopy niczyje :Nie powróciły życiem odzyskanem, :Bez trwogi tobie mą hańbę odkryję: 67 Jam to z żołnierza został franciszkanem, :Tusząc, że paskiem grzechy życia zmażę, :I Bóg by litość miał nad moim stanem, 70 Gdy Wielki Kapłan, niechaj bies go karze, :Na powrót w dawne pociągnął mię złości: :Czemu i jak się zdarzyło, pokażę. 73 Gdym jeszcze kształtem był z miąższu i kości, :Jakom z macierzy łona wyszedł żywy, :Nie lwie, lecz lisie chowałem skłonności. 76 Wszelkich podstępów, wszelkiej ścieżki krzywej :Świadom, misternie swoje wiodłem czyny; :Po świecie o nich powiadano dziwy. 79 Gdy życie moje dobiegło godziny :Takiego kresu, gdzie ludziom wypada :Pozwijać żagle i pościągać liny, 82 Zbrzydła mi uciech marność i szkarada; :Pokutowałem, przysiągłem przystojne :Życie i byłbym ocalał... O, biada, 85 Faryzeuszów nowy książę wojnę :Rozpoczął wówczas wieść pod Lateranem! :A nie na Turki ani Żydy zbrojne 88 Szedł; on wojował jeno z chrześcijanem, :Który z niewiernym Akry nie zdobywał :Ani nie kupczył w krajach pod sułtanem. 91 Urząd swój skalał, praw świętość pozrywał, :Nie uszanował sznura mojej szaty, :Co zwykł umartwiać, kogo opasywał. 94 Lecz jak Konstantyn Sylwestra z Sorraty :Wołał, aby mu leczył trądu rany, :Tak ten mię wezwał zza klasztornej kraty, 97 Chcąc być w gorączce pychy ratowany; :Żądał porady; jam stał oniemiały, :Gdyż był w swej mowie jakoby pijany. 100 Tedy rzekł: »Ja cię rozgrzeszam; bądź śmiały! :Co czynić, niech się od ciebie nauczę, :Aby upadły Pelestryny wały! 103 Wiesz, że mam w mocy dwa od Nieba klucze; :Szacunek świadczył im nienależyty :Ten, po kim płaszcz mój dostojny obłóczę«. 106 Tak poważnymi dowodami zbity, :A przy tym pewny, że milcząc popadam :W błąd jeszcze większy, rzekłem: »Skoro mi ty 109 Sumienia czystość wracasz, którą stradam, :Radzę-ć: przyrzekaj dużo, czyń niewiele, :Tędy ci pewny triumf zapowiadam«. 112 Gdym konał, Patron mój stanął przy ciele, :Lecz głos się ozwał czarnego cheruba: :»Nie czyń mi krzywdy, nie przeszkadzaj w dziele! 115 Już on jest mój rab, już go czeka zguba :Jako zbrodniarza, co złą radą truje; :Już dawno moja dłoń u jego czuba. 118 Grzechu nie zmaże, kto żalu nie czuje, :Ale żałować — pragnąc, to zamyka :Sprzeczność, którą się ład logiczny psuje«. 121 Jakże rubasznie potrząsł mnie, nędznika, :Kiedy uchwycił, mówiąc drwiącym głosem: :»A co? Możeś mię nie miał za prawnika?« 124 Tedy, poniósłszy, stawił przed Minosem. :On twarde biodra osiemkroć obwija :Do krwi gryzionym z wściekłości oczosem 127 I rzecze: »Ten jest z ognia ducho-kryja«. :Chodzę więc, w szatę ogniową zaklęty, :Która się we mnie ostrym żarem wpija". 130 Powieści swojej skończywszy lamenty :Odeszła od nas bolejąca mara, :Wijąc i wiejąc płomiennymi skręty. 133 Idziemy z Wodzem dalej, wierna para, :Po skał krawędzi, aż tam, gdzie sklepienie :Dół kryje nowy i gdzie tych jest kara, 136 Co sianiem waśni skalali sumienie. Piekło 27